Alas Negras
by CHICA.SW
Summary: mmmm...Basado en lo poco que se sobre el comic
1. Chapter 1

**_Alas negras_**

Luego de una mision los rebeldes de Lothal viajaban por el hiperespacio cuando la nave se detuvo

-¡Choppe!-Hera se levanto del aciento de conductor y le dio una patada al droide

Ezra se encogio en la esquina con una llave en las manos, Sabine en su lugar solo mostro su cabeza por las escaleras también asustada, una discusión había comenzado, ¿Quién gana Hera o Chop?, era un escandalo total, Hera gritaba y chopper hacia mil ruidos y nadie entendia en realidad que decían, pues ella le gritaba en twi´lek y el en droide

-¡Vasta!-Kanan, Ezra respiro aliviado por fin alguien intervenia-¿que ocurre?

-Se quemo en hiperpropulsor... estamos en el medio de la nada, en el borde exterior, el comunicador esta dañado, menos de un cuarto de tanque y la fuerza no me será de mucha ayuda-Hera lo miro molesta

-Calma...¿cuanto tardaremos en arreglarlo?-Kanan

Hera fruncio el ceño y le dio una bofetada al jedi

-¡Se quemo!...¡frito!...¡finito!...¡al carajo!...¡no podemos salir de aquí!...¡hay que apagar todo ahora!-Hera golpeo el casco de Chopper quien de inmediato se movio a los controles, las luces se apagaron menos las pequeñas de los pasillos y el suelo, la calefaccion al 25%, movilidad 0, nave estable-¿Todos esta bien?

-SI-Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Zeb, Ahsoka y Franky contestaron en audisono

-Proviciones-Hera señalo a Zeb

-Consumo normal semana y media, racionado de 2 y media ha 3 semanas-Zeb

-Energia-Hera señala aSabine

-sin luces ni calefacción y solo movimiento a un parsec por cada 4 días... 8 días...2 parsecs-Sabine

-El lugar mas cercano a menos de 2 parsecs-Hera señala a Franky

-Instalaciones imperiales abandonadas, incendiadas, saqueadas... nada que pueda ser útil... la rueda esta a casi 3 parsecs... y un destructor estelar desertor como a dos parsecs y medio... es zona de asesó denegado-Franky

-¿aseso denegado?-Ezra

-No dijeron por que.. solo se sabe que los 7 escuadrones que entraron no salieron, según los registros imperiales, los rumores dicen que fue una banda de piratas o los criminales del transporte se rebelaron ni idea que paso, pero llevaba cargamentos para abastecer un complejo imperial avanzado... desde naves, comida y energía...esclavos-Franky

-Comunicación- Hera señalo a Ezra

-Nada... en ninguno-Ezra

-¿truquito jedi?-Hera

-Noup..-Kanan

-¿Si apago todo menos la velociadad?...¿llegaremos a la rueda?-Hera

-A casi 1500 kilómetros nos quedaríamos... zona de salto al hiper espacio... podrían destruir la nave-Sabine

-Bien...¿quien quiere la rueda?-Hera levanta la mano junto con zeb y chopper

-¿Destructor?-Ezra levanta la mano con los demás-Ganamos

-Pondre las coordenadas-Franky se sento al tablero y tecleo rápido, mientras disminuia la energía de la calefacción al 5% y apagaba las luces, las estrellas por fin servían de algo que no fuera adiornar el espacio, ahora daban un poco de iluminación, también Chopper y los malditos ojos de Ezra

-Soy como una lámpara-Ezra sonrrio cuando alguien le dio un sape-AU...

-¿Ups?-Zeb

-Llegaremos en 8 días tal vez menos-Sabine comenzó a hacer cuentas-Si sacrificamos la calefacción podemos llegar en 5 días y medio

-Ya la apago-Franky la apago

el frio invadio a todos, zeb era el único que lo recentiria después pero no en ese momento, quien tenia mas frio era Hera al ser de un planeta calido y por su especie... necesitaba calor

Vamos a trabar las puertas-Comento Hera mientras abria con dificultad la puesta al pasillo- el lugar mas calido será el salón común, es pequeño y se calentara rápido una vez todos estemos ahí

asi mismo todos aceptaron y entraron a sus cuartos por ropa abrigadora, algunas mantas y cosas para distraerse un poco, al cabo de menos de una hora todos estaban en el salón común temblando de frio, todos se habían puesto ropa mas caliente menos franky quien se cubria con una manta por que no llevo ropa suficiente

.

.

. Dia dos

Ezra se dejo caer en su "cama"

-¿ahora tu también?-Kanan tosio ya era mucho frio, todos estaban acostados, kanan abrasado con Hera, Franky con de un lado sabine y Ezra al otro y Zeb dormido a un lado de chopper

-¿Que esperabas?-Ezra se cubrió mas con la manta

-¿Cuanto falta?-Se quejo Sabine- tengo frio

-solo tres dias mas...-Franky levanto la mirada a la mesa donde sintio que alguien obserbava de cerca-bichito bichito bichito

chip salio de las sobras y se acurruco cerca de sabine

.

.

Dia tres

-Meeeeeeee... aburro, me aburro, me aburro-Ezra

-Me desespera...-Kanan

-Si no puedes con ellos, uneteles...Meeeeee...-Sabine

.

.

.

Dia cuatro

-ya... ¿casi llegamos?-Zeb

-Nu-Franky

..

Dia 5

Todos se levantaron y acercaron la cabina, todo listo, franky coin su traje de trooper por si acaso igual que Kanan y Ezra, Sabinecolorida como siempre, zeb listo para los golpes y Hera lista...

-Heyy Sabine...¿mi casco?-Franky

-Solo digamos que se me cayo-Sabine entrego el casco cubierto de colores y brillos

-¿Donde?, ¿en un arcoiris?-Franky se mostro seria

-En una cubeta con pintura y diamantina-Sabine

-Y las manchas casualmente hacen un mural de lotal y un gato de loth en la nuca...¿no?-Franky

-Puedo haber sido peor-Hera comento

-¿Como?-Franky

-Pude haber sido yo-Respondieron los demas en audisono

...

el espectro aterrizo denro del destructor imperial, los jedi con el sable en la mano, Chopper era el unico que se quedaria a hacer guardia

-Entonces...¿Donde esta lo que necesitamos?-Hera

-En el nivel de arriba en una bodega-Franky respondió al momento de apagar su sable verde, extendio la mano y sintio la fuerza, un momento despues bajo el brazo-Ezra,Zeb y Kanan buscaran el combustible, Hera, Sabine y Yo iremos por el hiperpropulsor-Franky se adelanto cuando el jedi la alcanzo

-¿Lo sentiste?-Kanan

-No senti nada vivo, pero si como si nos observaran, tal vez droides pero no lo creo este lugar a estado abandonado mucho tiempo... en realidad nunca supe por que lo cancelaron exactamente-Franky

-Por lo que aya sido, no quiero averiguarlo-Kanan

se toparon con la pared, el equipo se dividio en dos, unos a la izquierda, otros a la aderecha hasta que dejaron de verse...Todo hiba bien hasta que se toparon con una puerta sin salida

-¿la puedes abrir?-Sabine pregunto a Franky

-Claro que si...-Franky miro de reojo una pared-¿Puedes desifrar eso, me es familiar pero no lo entiendo...es...Rodiano, creo-Le pidio a Sabine

La jedi puso las manos al frente, respiro hondo y la puerta empezo a subir un poco cuando...se oyo un grito, de Ezra

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto Hera nerviosa por el comunicador de Kanan

-Si...todo bien-Kanan respondio molesto

...hace solo 5 minutos...

-¿Como llevaremos el combustible ala nave?- pregunto Ezra ingenuo

-Ammmmm...fuerza-Zeb respondio sarcastico

-Bueno admito que eso era lo mas obio-Ezra se dio la vuelta hacia Zeb y siguio caminando de espaldas

-Alto-Kanan susurro

Ezra al no escuchar, se tropezo y callo de espaldassobre un truper muerto, con los organosde fuera, una vez sintio donde cayo, grito muy fuerte...

..Ahora...

-Bien-Hera respondio inconforme

la puerta subio hasta arriba dej


	2. Chapter 2

**Alas negras**

 **Capitulo** **2: Zeb**

-Valla susto que te has llevado-Zeb golpeo la espalda del chico

-Mi ropa esta llena de sangre-Ezra siguió caminando

-Tal vez eso te enseñe a prestar atención-Comento Kanan por delante cuando vio la bodega-Ábrela-Pidió a Ezra quien se acerco con su llave al panel pero antes de llegar la puerta se abrió

-Que extraño...tal vez no estaba rota-Ezra entro primero, estaba oscuro, se oía ruido, posiblemente de un droide ratón que quedara por ahí- Aya esta el combustible

Ezra corrió hasta el, cuando algo lo jalo detrás de una caja de suministros

-No es gracioso Ezra...salde ahi-kanan se acerco con su sable en mano, podía ser una broma o realmente abia algo ahi, ,mejor estar seguros

cuando se asomo, no estaba Ezra

-¡kANAN!-Grito Ezra

el jedi lo busco con la mirada, ya lo vio, lo estaban jalando hacia la sombra, se veían unos cascos brillando detrás de el y su sable tirado al frente, Zeb saco su bo- Rifle y disparo a siegas, unos gruñidos se escucharon y el brillo detras de Ezra desapareció, el chico tomo su sable y corrió hasta su maestro

-¿Que paso?-Kanan

-Me jalaron detrás de la caja y me taparon la boca, juego me llevaron hasta haya...pero me solte y...-Ezra miro a su maestro, también estaba asustado

-Lo hablamos mas tarde...¿si?-Kanan tomo el combustible que afortunadamente estaba en algo que los ayudaría a transportarlo-Enciende el sable

-si-Ezra camino despacio

el jedi tardo poco en notar que Ezra tenia rasguños y estaba asustado

.

.

 **Con ellas**

La puerta se abrió completa, había un trooper o lo que quedaba de él, parado frente a Franky, estaba detrás de la puerta, no tenia brazo,su casco en la zona de la boca estaba roto, con sangre,sin labios, piel pálida y putrefacta, el pasillo era algo oscuro, saco su lampara y la encendió, le alumbro a los ojos, cerrados,luego al cuerpo examinándolo, le dio la vuelta

-¿Que es el proyecto alas negras?-Hera

-Era solo un cuento...dentro del imperio...un experimento que trataba de crear...-Sabine fue interrumpida

-Un soldado,con fuerza bruta y habilidades extraordinarias...mejor que los clones, inmortales, obedientes, sin conciencia propia, un líder que controlara a todos a la vez-Franky se paro de nueva frente al trooper

-¿Es cierto?-Hera

-Si...-Fue una voz desconocida, áspera, ahogada

El trooper tomo a franky por el cuello y la levanto, no hizo nada mas, la jedi estaba levantada un par de centímetros sobre el suelo, su respiracion empañaba el casco del trooper, un sable atraveso el casco del trooper, era azul, Franky y el trooper cayeron al suelo

-¿Estan Bien?-Kanan la ayudo a levantarse

-Si...-Franky

-Hay que irnos de aqui...ahora-Hera comenzó a caminar a la salida cuando una puerta se cerro frente a ella

-Por acá...-Kanan comenzo a caminar con el sable encendido y Ezra a un lado, luego Hera y Sabine con el combustible, Zeb y Franky al final, era un pasillo muy normal, vacio, por el mismo en el que habían llegado los hombres

-¿Que era eso?-Sabine

-Despues de todo... no era un cuento para asustar a los cadetes nuevos-Franky

-¿Alas negras?-Ezra

-si...¿te lo contaron?-Franky

-Si...un soldado que aseguraba haver estado aqui-Ezra

-Kallus me dijo lo mismo-Zeb agacho un poco la cabeza

-No es momento para hablar...pro aquí-Kanan giro a la izquierda en dirección del hangar

Habia otro Trooper parado frente al espectro, los jedi sacaron sus sables y caminaron despacio, franky se les adelanto , a menos de un metro el trooper se dio la vuelta,comenzó a rodearla despacio, la observaba,analizaba...trataba de ver mas aya de lo que se notaba a simple vista,en un giro rapido e lsable le corto la cabeza, dejando el paso...libre

Los demás se acercaron algo nerviosos, se oian pasos rápidos, pero, coordinados, sobre las plataformas, ¡no!...en otro pasillo

-Rapido-Pidió Franky examinando el trooper,tomo un poco de la carne del cadaver, podria ser util en algun momento

al subir al espectro faltaba alguien, Sabine,estaba parada frente a la puerta pero no entraba, algo se avalnzo sobre ella,estaba escondido sobre la nave,Zeb salio yle disparo al trooper,que callo a un lado,la mandaloriana se levanto y corrio a la nave, luego el lazat

-Vamonos-Kanan

Hera preciono el botón de encendido pero no paso nada, golpeo el monitor, no había energia , la twi´lek se tiro en el piso, bajo el tablero y comenzó a recablear, la nave estaba conjelada hasta que pudiera acabar dereparla, pero eso tardariaunos minutos, los cuales no tenian

-Mira...-Franky señalo el pasillo

eran dos filas de troopers, formacion de escuadrón para el ataque

-Sabine y Zeb arriba,los demas ataquen y cuiden el espectro, no se separen-Kanan salioy separo en el medio, frente a lapuerta, Farnky a la izquierda y Ezra a la derecha, Zeb y Sabine subieron al techo, los troopers comenzaron a disparar, los jedis bloqueaban los tiros,pero eran demasiados,pronto salieron mas trooper de otras direcciones, luego mas y mas,estaban rodeados, no había forma de salir de esta, uno estaba muy cerca de Ezra, el padawan le lanzo una estocada con afán de matarlo, pero lo atraparon dos enemigos, Ezra solto su sable, lo invado el temor, Sabine bajo de la nave y tomo el sable del suelo,lo encendio y siguiendo su instinto corto elbrazo ya masticado del chico, quien en el suelo retrocedio a una zona mas segura

-Entren ya-Hera pidió

-Ustedes primero...-Kanan miro a franky y asintió con la cabeza, ella respondio igual

la jedi hizo un empujón con la fuerza, a aquellas criaturas extrañas, Kanan miro sobre la nave,al verlo sus ojos se abrieron enormes, no tenia fuerza, se congelo del pánico y la culpa, lo habían atacado cuando nadie presto atención, era uno de ellos, el lazat se le abalanzo encima del jedi, quien en un momento de frustración lo arrojo a un lado no muy lejos, el bo- rifle callo cerca de la nave y lo tomo,sentía impotencia, Kanan sabia que no podía hacer nada, pero queria hacer algo, se acercaban de nuea cuenta,Frnky empujo al jedi dentro de la nave, esta cerro sus puertas y despego, Kanan se sento en un asiento en el medio de todos, con el arma en las manos, la vio de arriba a bajo, una y otra vez con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Ezra estaba tirado en la esquina a los pies de su maestro, Sabine junto a Hera y Franky alcontrario de la twi´lek...

continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Alas negras

Capítulo 3: Familia

Franky se dejó caer al suelo en forma de derrota, Hera vio la escena, no era nada buena, Ezra y Sabine contenían sus lágrimas, un poco menos fuerte a comparación, de cómo las resistían los más grandes para tratar de tenerlos calmados, para Ezra no funciono quien puso la frente en las rodillas y dejo salirlas lágrimas, luego Sabine, no fue solo el ver que el chico empezaba a llorar sino que Kanan tenía en las manos el Bo-rifle…para cuando llegaron al fantasmas, Chopper los estaba esperando comentando que logro emitir una señal de auxilio a una base rebelde no muy lejos de ahí… no era el mejor momento para haber logrado eso, había sido muy tarde… paso una hora y cada quien estaba en un cuarto, Ezra no soporto la idea de tener que meterse a su cuarto, así que con Franky se fueron al salón común…ya habían puesto la calefacción, Hera fue por Ezra y lo llevo a el cuarto de ella, donde le reviso la quemadura que quedaba abajo del hombro derecho, la twi´lek la limpio y quito parte de la carne quemada, paso su mano por el rostro del chico y le levanto la cara

-¿Cómo te siente?-Hera

-No me duele el brazo…me duele la cabeza y el estómago…me siento inquieto-Ezra

-Bueno…¿Por qué no vas a dormir?-Hera

-No quiero entrar al cuarto…-Ezra

-Kanan está meditando ahí…le hace falta compañía-Hera le sonrrio

-Bueno…¿Cómo estas tu?-Ezra le señalo el abdomen

-8 meses y sigue ahí adentro…comienzo a cansarme de sus patadas-Hera le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba el jedi, al entrar ya estaba con Franky y Sabine meditando, las manos de la mandaloriana estaban temblando…tenia miedo, Hera se sentó junto con Ezra… No había ruidos, la nave seguía a la deriva, cuando un pequeño golpe se sintió, Hera se levantó y salio al pasillo donde aluien estaba

-Hera..-Cham corrió con su hija y la abrazo-Ya están anclados…nos vamos ala base

-Si padre…-Hera lo volvió a abrazar y a temblar-..Fue mi culpa

-¿Tu culpa?...-Cham rio un poco…no se la creía

Hera lo llevo a su cuarto para hablar a solas

-Fue mi culpa…en una pelea con Kanan no calibre correctamente el propulsor, por eso se quemó…por eso Zeb ya no esta… fue mi culpa-Hera se puso a llorar

Cham no podía decirle nada, en cierto punto había sido su culpa pero…. Pero nada…no había algo bueno en lo que paso….

..

.

Unas horas después, la nave ya estaba reparada, los rebeldes un tanto calmados, Kanan y Hera sentados en la tierra viendo el atardecer, Sabine, Ezra y Franky con Cham y Ahsoka

-¿Y?...¿Franky?-Ezra murmuro

-Ya lo hemos hablado mucho….no…-Franky supiro- Aun no

-Nos serias mas útil aquí, a que vallas y regreses-Ahsoka

-No lo creo…hablan sobre una nueva arma imperial del tamaño de una luna…y yo tengo acceso a algunos datos que serán útiles…-Franky abrazo a Sabine

-A demás aquí tienes a tu cuñada-Cham miro a Sabine quien se puso roja al igual que Ezra

-Me tropecé…-Aclaro Ezra

…

Recuerdo

.

Ezra iba caminando…bueno, corriendo, cuando Sabine salio de una puerta y se besaron

…

Actual

-Mmmm…No-Ahsoka

-¿Y tu y Kanan?-Sabine la miro con una sonrisa

-Disculpa…-Cham

-Me tropecé…y Hera me obligo a dormir en el suelo del pasillo-Kanan se acercó y sentó junto a su padawan y luego Hera

….

Recuerdo

Acaba de llover el suelo estaba lodoso, Kanan se estaba acercando a Ahsoka con una Datap las manos cuanto se fue de frente sobre la togruta, Hera paso caminando cerca de ahí, cuando los vio le disparo a Kanan

Actual-

-Me dolió el disparo-Kanan

Ooops-Hera

Franky se levanto cuando vio a Chopper acercándose con dos mochilas, tomouna y laotra se la arrojo a Ezra

-Cuídate enano-Franky le guiño un ojo y se alejó en dirección a una nave que se dirigía a otro planeta

Ezra se quejó y movió su mano para despedirse

-¿te sucede algo?-Ahsoka

-¿Ademas de que me falta un brazo?-Ezra

-Si…-Cham lo miro serio

-No quiero hablar de eso-Ezra se levantó y se alejo a sentarse en otro lado

-¿Qué le pasa?-Cham se mostró molesto

-¿Sera por lo que Franky nos dijo?-Hera

-es lo mas posible-Kanan

-¿Qué les dijo?-Ahsoka

….Recuerdo de Kanan…

Franky había solicitado hablar con ellos

-¿saben?... ya comienzan a sospechar de mi en las bases imperiales…en definitiva tengo que quedarme en algún lugar…de forma permanente…-Franky

-¿Imperio?-Hera

-Si…soy más útil para ustedes allá que acá-Franky suspiro…-Pero Ezra… no quiero que se quede solo…digo nunca tuvo una familia para él…

-¿y cuando estaba con sus padres?-Kanan

-No eran nuestros padres…yo era la padawan de Ephrain…Sash era suya…la tuvieron a escondidas y luego la convirtieron en la padawan de Mira…el día que el imperio surgió, ellos escaparon…no fueron a la misión que les correspondía y, todos llegamos a Lothal el planeta natal de Mira, al entrar a la casa, estaba sucia…pero había un ruido y una pequeña luz…un bebe llorando, junto a un calentador que se apagaba, estaba frio, cubierto de sangre aun tenía el cordón umbilical… a lo mucho un par de horas…no debía de tener ni un día…lo llevamos al hospital de la ciudad y… bueno cuando estuvo sano lo llevamos a casa, quien lo hubiera dejado ahí…solo lo dejo a él y una tarjeta con su nombre, decía…"cuídame, soy Ezra, por favor dame un hogar"… se quedó con nosotros. Él y yo somos adoptados y las demas niñas…eran de ellos, Ezra fue muy consentido por ser un bebe, el primero que ellos pudieron criar desde un inicio… pues a Sash la cuidaba una anciana en Curuscant… no merece estar pasando por lo que pasa…necesita una buena familia estable…-Franly les sonrió

-Franky…-Kanan

-No se preocupen por mi…le are un gran daño al imperio…tal vez no vuelva, me mate en el intento o lo hagan ellos…solo quiero que cuiden bien de él…se que la rebelión necesita muchos créditos y yo tengo millones de ellos…en una bodega subterránea en Lothal…el código es "Chispita"…hay cosas monetarias, ropa, naves, armas… todo lo que necesiten tómenlo…-Franky rio un poco-Siempre hay que ayudara alguien para que él ayude a los demás…a él ya le explique lo que voy a hacer…no lo culpen si se enfada…

-ahora…

-Nunca pensé en preocuparme, por alguien, de la misma manera que lo hacia mi maestra-Kanan se levanto y ayudo a Hera-Es mejor dejarlo solo

…

…

Continuara…

Bueno bueno…hora de mis teorías

1.-Ahora hay una gran relación entre Kanan y Sabine

2.- a Sabine le afeclta lafuerza oscura del sable oscuro… va a acaba como Ezra

3.-Tiene un hermano Sabine…tal vez sea Zare leonis pero puede que sea alguien mas y… se parezca a Ezra y por eso…ella lo aprecie tanto y le impida ser algo mas con él…por el recuerdo

4.-todos sabíamos que Kallus era Fulcrom…¿no?

Ha y…¿en que fic recuerdan que Ezra y Sabine peleaban con ramas,ella le golpeaba elestomago y el perdia?...he?...les doy una pista el mio


	4. Chapter 4

Alas negras

Capítulo 4: Franky¡

Ya era tarde, todos estaban en la nave, hacía mucho frio afuera, pero el padawan seguía sentado en la rampa, como si la estuviera esperando, Cham se acercó a ver como estaba

-Es tarde…-Cham comento

-Ajam…-Ezra

-Hace frio-Cham

-Lo sé-Ezra

-Deberías entrar-Cham

-Usted también-Ezra lo miro detenidamente un segundo y luego se levantó, empezó a caminar asía las naves como si nada

Cham gruño entre dientes y volvió a entrar dirigiéndose a la cocina, tomo una botella de ron y dos vasos, para ir al cuarto de Kanan, donde se encontraban los demás, desde que Hera se puso necia de que quería tener una familia en el fantasma había adecuado el cuarto del jedi, quitando la litera y convirtiendo la cama baja individual en una un poco más grande que la matrimonial, habían hecho una cuna en una esquina y puesto un cajo para guardar la ropa de la pareja y el bebe que nacería pronto, Cham se sento en la cama aun lado de Kanan, Hera estaba al otro con Sabine quien se estaba durmiendo en el hombro de la twi´lek

-Kanan…-Cham ofreció un vaso

-¿No hay uno para mí?-Pregunto Sabine en forma de broma

Kanan le paso su vaso y saco su licorera, el twi´lek negó con la cabeza un poco, pero de igual forma le sirvió medio baso a la mandaloriana

-yei-Sabine tomo un sorbo…-Hey¡…esto no es vino…

-Se llama Ron…es mejor que el vino-Kanan tomo de su ron

-Pero el coñac es mejor que el ron-Comento Cham

-Todos ustedes están mal…lo mejor es el Vodka, locoMrflo, Flamingero, ron y… desde luego cerveza-Hera sonrió a los demás que la miraron con cara de "cállate por favor"-¿Qué?... quiero un trago de Ron

Kanan le cedió su licorera para que le diera un trago y eso hizo ella, solo un trago pequeño…

-¿Lograste hacer entrar a Ezra?-Hera

-No…-Se quejó Cham de forma de la cual se apenaba de no haberlo logrado

-Yo lo voy a buscar-Hera se levantó de la cama, en el pasillo se encontró con Chopper quien ya sabía dónde estaba Ezra, así que guio a la twi´lek para encontrar el padawan, estaba sentado en el borde del circulo de protección para la base "Chopper"

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-Hera espero una respuesta pero no la hubo, asi que se sentó, estuvo en silencio un rato cuando volteo su vista a Ezra, tenía apretados los ojos y aun así sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, tenía la boca como si estuviera gritando, todo su cuerpo temblaba, Hera lo abrazo con suavidad y Ezra se quebró, empezó como un sollozo, que se controlaba a ratos cortos, pero no fueron ni 5 minutos cuando ya estaba gritando y no podía controlarse, barios rebeldes habían salido de sus naves solo para saber que pasaba, he inmediatamente se compadecían del padawan…sabían el sacrifico que su hermana aria por la rebelión.

PV Franky

Acababa de bajar del transporte imperial, estaba frente al edificio del emperador, él estaba en el último piso, pocos troopers llegan a verlo en persona y salen con vida, espero correr con suerte, que mis hermanas no me vean, ni mi ex novio…al final me di cuenta de que era un cobarde y un idiota, solo me detenía y no me permitía luchar, Ariatne ha subido al rango de inquisidor, no he sabido nada de Sashey desde que Aria la escogió como su trooper personal, espero Tom no me haya delatado sobre lo que intentare hacer hoy, subo al elevador, tengo ganas de quitarme el casco y ver por última vez la foto de Ezra y su nueva familia, ojala este bien. Las puertas se abren, este elevador solo me llevo al piso 20 de 35, no era un mal nivel, había pocos patrulladores, los que cruzaban a mi lado, estoy segura de que me miraban, un trooper con su traje de general era común, no sé porque me miraban, sabrían de lo que había hecho, normalmente les firmaba autógrafos a cadetes nuevos, que aspiraban a subir tan rápido como yo en la escalera imperial, estaba a un mérito más de ser parte de las tropas personales de Veder, pero no quería matar a nadie más, lo admito mis manos están llenas de sangre y mi casco, no el que pinto Sabine y lo deje en el cuarto de Ezra, el casco en el que marco las personas que he matado por órdenes, empezó siendo blanco, ahora solo queda una línea blanca de lo más delgada, como un cabello ,entre un mar rojo de rayitas finas, cruzadas unas con otras, es de admitirlo… le quite mucho a muchas personas… hora de compensarlo

-Alto, Codigo de acceso-Trooper frente al ascensor

-.…Divicion …. Zona del borde exterior-Franky

-¿de qué planeta y misión regresa?-Trooper

En realidad no estoy obligada a contestar, pero prefiero no tener peleas

-Misión z-24 exploración en cubierto, planeta…Lothal-No me cuesta mentirles, se que no estuve ahí y alguien más debe haberse dado cuenta de eso

-adelante-Me sedio el paso

Una vez dentro del ascensor me desplome sobre el piso, era mucho esfuerza guiar detonadores térmicos por los ductos, un docena en un compartimiento central de cada piso, hay 35 sobre el ascensor, uno a uno toman un docto diferente pero, exclusivamente 10 entraran a la oficina del emperador, se bien que están ahí dentro, se detuvo el ascensor, la puerta se abre y camino por el pasillo, una puerta tras otra se abren, el emperador esta en su silla esperándome, justo al llegar me incoó ante él

-Mi Lord-Le llamo

-Trooper 13-25-11 A, te esperaba, ¿Por qué ha demorado tanto tu informe?-Me pregunto

-Falta de tiempo y equipo de búsqueda, emperador, no hay rastros de células rebeldes en el planeta de Lotahl, la ciudadanía esta oprimida, no hay gente en las calles mas que dos horas al dia para reabastecerse…no hay presencia ni registros de "el mar de sangre"-Explique

-No retiraremos tropas….sigue con tu informe-Emperador

No tenía más, era lo único que me habían contado, no fui ahí

-Es todo mi lord-Le dije espero que mi voz no haya temblado

-Es una desgracia…sigue asi-Emperador, me retire, pero antes encendí todos los detonadores tardarían 37 segundo en hacer boom

Al salir, justo entraban, Veder, La seotima hermana y..ho no…Ariatne, no supo quien era yo, solo di un par de paso y me detuve, no podía hacerle eso a ella, pero cuando me gire ya era muy tarde…

.

.

Con los Rebeldes a las 2 am

Luego de un rato Hera convenció al niño de entrar a la nave, estaba recostado en la cama del jedi, Kanan se quedaría a cuidarlo en el cuarto, mientras Sabine y Hera dormían en el cuarto de la twi´lek y Cham en su nave junto con Nick quien por el momento estaba revisando a Ezra

-Ezra, Ezra, Ezra…-Dijo Nick negando con la cabeza

Ezra lo miro con suavidad mientras se echaba las cobijas en la cabeza

-No, no, no-Nick lo destapo hasta la cintura- te tiene que dar un poco el aire para bajar la fiebre

-tengo frio-Exclamo el padawan con voz ronca

\- hay 20 grados allá afuera, 26 dentro de la nave y…tú tienes 38, no me sorprende que sientas que te mueres de frio-Nick le puso la mano en la frente- corrijo casi 39.5…descansa…nos vemos mañana temprano…¿te apetece algo de cenar?

Ezra negó con la cabeza, se acomodó en la cama y se durmió al momento, Nick se dirigió al salón común donde veían la holo red …

-Habla el cenador Gold Travis, trayéndoles mas noticias que el imperio, no quiere que conozcan, hoy a causa de una falla en los reactores térmicos en la torre del emperador, esta se desplomo, no por completo solo los últimos 4 pisos, el emperador, Vader y dos inquisidoras están a salvo, pero 4 troopers entre ellos, el más o debería decir la más destacada… Francinet Bridger, su cuerpo cedió al incendio, solo se encontró su armadura y una foto en la que aparece codeándose con un rebelde prófugo de barias prisiones imperiales, el cual lo llaman por varios nombres….Ezra, Dev, Casey, Lobo de Loth…Un trooper honorario, de alto rango con esta reputación no es aceptable en sus tropas…pero le aseguró-La transmisión de Travis se corta

-¿Franky?...-Kanan se cubrió los ojos con su mano, la cual le temblaba

-Ezra no debe enterare…no porel momento, no tiene una muy buena salud…digo tan solo hace dos semanas pesaba 67 kilos y hoy fueron 58, una noticia como esta y adiós Ezra…-Comento Nick cuando se retiraba

-Tiene razón…¡oye Nick!-Hera

-¿Si?-Nick regrezo

-Creo que volvemos a Rayloth-Hera

bueno bueno….Saben? con esto dela madre de Sabine, muchos dicen que ella es como una princesa, antes de empezar a escribir se me ocurrió la idea de que luego de la rebelión, eso pasara, que Sabine siendo la última Wren en una lista de descendencia hubiera heredado un castillo y un título de la realeza… pero dije…ñe a nadie le va a gustar y me encuentro con esto….hihkfsdiohajknlskh

Ademas de eso…se aceptan sugerencias, que pasa después?

Mi plan es que las alas negras salgan del destructor imperial y bueno Franky…es importante


End file.
